The invention resides in an arrangement for damping and/or retarding a movable part, including a housing with a pressure member guided in the housing and a cylinder-piston unit arranged in the pressure member and in the housing.
EP 1 707 723 A2 discloses a damping arrangement which comprises two drives. By one drive, the cylinder-piston unit is slidable relative to the housing; by the other drive the stroke of the cylinder-piston-unit is adjustable. The forces effective during the damping of a movement are transmitted via both drives which, in the process, can be damaged.
It is the object of the present invention to develop an inexpensive adjustable damping and/or retarding arrangement for a movable part.